The 13 Doctors
by Jamespowell
Summary: The Thirteen Doctors are pulled together reigniting fueds and sharing secrets bewteen them.


The Fourth Doctor sighed heavily as he stared at the TARDIS console. Sarah Jane Smith looked nervous as she bit her thumb nail staring intently at the Doctor. The usual bright glow of the white roundels was now a dull dark gray as the life was seemingly being sucked out of the TARDIS.  
>"Are you sure you didn't touch anything" The Doctor said accusingly.<p>

"No" Sarah shot back almost immediately, slightly offending.

The Doctor pushed past Sarah as he moved around the Console, pulling the leaver that normally opens the door. A weak groan could be heard but faded almost immediately as the Doctor and Sarah looked at the doors, but they did not move.  
>"Where are we?" Sarah asked<p>

"Nowhere according to the TARDIS" The Doctor said running his hand through his mop of curly brown hair.

"Nowhere?"

"Yes Nowhere. According to the TARDIS we are nowhere in no time". The Doctor said hitting random buttons on the console. The light in the Console was now getting quite dark.

"So what do we do?" The Sarah said.

The Doctor turned and looked at the large white doors of the TARDIS. He ran his fingers around the edge trying to get a grip on something. On anything. Anything that would enable them to get out of the TARDIS; because currently they were trapped.

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler stood looking out of the TARDIS door and waved. Smiling she closed the door behind her and lent against the white wooden doors. The Ninth Doctor gave her a disapproving look as he stood next to the console screwing in a new neutron fluid port into the TARDIS.<p>

"What?" Rose said smiling as she walked towards the Console.  
>"You know what" The Doctor said with his northern twang.<p>

"You haven't met Mickey's Aunt. She is a horrible woman; she calls me 'Council Estate Scum'"

"And that is the only reason you didn't want to go with Mickey to her wedding yes? Nothing to do with the fact you want to disappear in the TARDIS for a few months without him is it?"

"A little bit" Rose said smiling. The Doctor gave her a little grin back.

"So where too?" He asked? "Have I ever told you about Barcelona?"

"Barcelona? I went there with Sherrie a couple of years ago" Rose said unimpressed

"The Planet not the City! You humans can't look past the end of your nose".

"Somewhere relaxing, peaceful" Rose said leaning on the console.

"I know just the place ". The Doctor said plugging the neutron Port back into the Console and set the TARDIS in flight.

Suddenly the TARDIS started shaking violently. The Doctor and Rose clung to the railings in the TARDIS but the shuddering and shaking got worse. Much worse than usual Rose thought as she screamed clinging to a metal bar, however the shaking was too strong and Rose's grip was not resilient enough, screaming she let go and flew across the Console room hitting the wall with such power that it knocked her cold out. The Doctor shouted Rose's name as he clung on.

Then.

Nothing.

Silence.

The TARDIS was still. Silent. The Doctor ran around the Console and across to where Rose was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Rose" The Doctor whispered. Rose groaned quietly and opened her eyes.

"Fantastic" The Doctor said smiling at her. He jumped up and looked at the console. His smile however was short-lived as he looked at the instruments on the panel in front of him.

"This is not my idea of relaxing" Rose said rubbing her head. She pulled herself to her feet. "What happened? Why is it so quite in here?" She asked.

The Doctor's face looked drawn and worried.  
>"What is it Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose said walking over to the Console. Looking around the lights of the TARDIS was turning off, one by one.<br>"My TARDIS" The Doctor said quietly. "It's dead".

* * *

><p>"Open these doors right now and that is an order Doctor" Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart said sternly to the Third Doctor.<p>

The Doctor looked at him blankly. The Brigadier had never seen the expression before on the Doctor's face. Helpless almost. The Doctor dressed in dark trousers and red velvet cloak looked across at the Brigadier dressed in his army uniform and shrugged his shoulders. He had only come in the TARDIS reluctantly to ask the Doctor to look over some paperwork in respect of a new system UNIT was implementing.

"I am sorry old chap, The TARDIS has stopped responding. I can't open the doors, I can't do anything really" The Doctor said rubbing his neck confused.

"Doctor, are you trying to tell me that this...infernal contraption has trapped us?"

The Doctor attempted a smile.

"Oh Marvellous. Well there you go, that is my reputation completely ruined in UNIT." The Brigadier said.

"How So?" The Doctor asked confused.

"I had to go to the very top of UNIT to get the go ahead to bring you in as my Scientific Advisor Doctor, to get funding for this laboratory for you, and now I find you can't even open a bloody door".

The Brigadier said raising his voice.

"Ok Calm down. Let's think about this logically" The Doctor said moving around the console. "If we can't get out of this door, we need to find another way out don't we Brigadier".

The Doctor turned and looked around at the internal door which led deep into the TARDIS.

"You're Bedroom?" The Brigadier said. The Doctor shook his head.

"No Brigadier, the depths of the TARDIS"

"Are you telling me this infernal contraption has several rooms?" He said taking off his hat.

"I am rather" The Doctor said grinning. "Come on…".

* * *

><p>"Do you have to re-take your TARDIS test every few years or something" Donna Noble said rubbing her arm as she pulled herself up off the floor of the TARDIS.<p>

"No" The Tenth Doctor said, distracted and concerned by the TARDIS console.

"You bloody should then. Look at my arm. A bruise is already coming up".

"What is the co-ordinate screen reading Donna?" The Tenth Doctor said quickly.

"I bruise like a peach. I told you that, and you fly this thing like a nutter". Donna said. "In fact, my arm might even be broken."

The Doctor looked up at his friend Donna and shook his head.

"It's not broken Donna".

"Oh It's not broken he says. So when you fly this thing upside down, did you think to tell me? In fact did you think about me at all while you were holding onto that weird bike pump thing shouting _Allon-zey_? " Donna said moving around towards the Doctor.

"Donna. The Coordinates please?"

"I don't bloody know! I was like a Barbie Doll in a washing machine up there". Donna said slumping onto the seats at the side of the Console.

"I didn't fly us upside down; the TARDIS got dragged across time and Space". The Doctor said hitting more and more buttons on the console.

"Oh hold the front page. 'The Doctor is not in control of the TARDIS'." Donna said sarcastically

"Oh Donna get over it will you, and read me the co-ordinates". The Doctor ordered. Donna stood up and dragged her feet around to the other side of the round console.

"Ready?" Donna said aggressively

"Ready" The Doctor said.

"Ok…" Donna looked down "It's…zero, zero, zero…" Donna paused "It's all Zero's? That can't be right can it?"

The Doctor stood up straight and straightened his tie against his blue suit.

"If it is, we are in big trouble". ..

* * *

><p>The match illuminated the TARDIS corridor. Long corridors that went on into the darkness.<p>

"I don't think I have ever come this way" Peri said in her usual American twang.

"No. Neither have I" The Sixth Doctor said.

"Are we going the right way?" Peri asked moving in closer to the Doctor.

"I have no idea; nothing on the TARDIS is working. I have lost my bearing's now. And on top of that I don't know where we are going anyway". The Doctor said as he started walking slowly down the dimly lit corridor.

"Oh great" she sighed.

The Doctor and Peri continued to walk in silence until they got to a T junction.

"What now?" Peri asked

"We go left" The Doctor said confidently

"Why left"

"Because I said so. And also it looks kind of familiar". The Doctor said striding off. In the darkness the colours of his jacket all merging into a mishmash of greys.

"What are we looking for?" Peri asked trying to keep up with the new pace the Doctor had started to walk at.

"A secondary control room Peri. It's our best hope of getting out".

* * *

><p>"I am not worried, you shouldn't be worried" The Doctor said<p>

"You were worried" Rory said.

"You were very worried "Amy said

"You were more worried than I have ever seen you before" Rory finished.

The Eleventh Doctor stopped dead in the TARDIS corridor. He pulled his lantern up to his face and looked at his two companions.

"Rory. Amy. The TARDIS appears to be having some kind of intergalactic nap. So we just need to wake her up." The Doctor said confidently

"How?" Amy asked.

"I don't know" The Doctor said "That is why I am very worried".

"I told you! " Rory said loudly. "Doctor listen, if we are in trouble why are we walking deeper into the TARDIS, surly we need to stay near the front. Near the doors yea?"

"The doors don't work Rory" The Doctor replied moving closer to him.

"So what are we looking for? A fire exit?" Amy said half joking

"No and I don't know what we are looking for until I find it" The Doctor said.

He could see his companions were worried about this. "Look, I have never let you down have I? And this will be no exception. We will be fine, the TARDIS will be fine, Like a Pheasant from the flames, it shall rise again". The Doctor said smiling and putting his arm around Amy.

"It's Phoenix" Amy said

"Ah yes, of course. I knew it began with 'F'. Now come on, let's go and find something exciting".

The Doctor and his companions walked off into the Darkness.

* * *

><p>"What do you keep looking up for Ace?" The Seventh Doctor said pointing the torch in his face. Ace shielded her eyes from the bright ray of light.<p>

"Professor!" She pushed the flight away from her face "I presume we are looking for an escape hatch, and they are normally on the floor or the ceiling".

The Doctor pointed the light forward and stopped. The corridor went on for as far as the eye could see, or at least until the light met the darkness.

"We are not looking for an escape hatch Ace, well not in the conventional sense anyway"

The Doctor looked at the door next to him and pushed it open with his umbrella. He shone the torch into the doorway.

"What's in there professor?" Ace asked trying to see into the darkness

"That was Adric's room" The Doctor said quietly.

"Who's Adric?" Ace asked.

The doctor used the handle on his umbrella to pull the door close.

"Come on Ace. Enough Questions". The Doctor said before strolling off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The Second Doctor walked down the TARDIS corridor quickly. The light in his TARDIS brighter than that of his successors. The corridors in his TARDIS cluttered with mess, boxes, clothes, musical instruments and a stuffed Yeti.<p>

"Where is he?" he mutters to himself. Looking annoyed as he turns a corner.

"I know you're down here somewhere" He shouts annoyed. "You have to be" He whispers.

Finally he comes do a door and smiles. "Right" he says as kicks open the door to his right. "A-HA! I knew it was you" he says to the figure in the room before him.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should have left them" Turlough said as he walked behind the fifth Doctor.<p>

"Tegan will be fine. Nyssa is looking after her" The Doctor said breathlessly.

"How much further" Turlough asked

"I don't know. I imagine the answer will be in the centre of the TARDIS".

"And how big is the TARDIS?" Turlough asked

"I don't know".

Turlough grabbed the doctor and stopped him.

"And what are we looking for? Why are you walking like a man possessed when you don't know where we are going?"

"Because, my intuition tells me that the answer to why the TARDIS crashed and has been removed from time is this way, and the sooner we get there the quicker we can get back to Nyssa and Tegan. Anything else?" The Doctor said somewhat rudely.

Turlough shook his head and followed the Doctor again as he walked off at breakneck speed.

* * *

><p>"Will you be able to repair the TARDIS" Clara asked as she walked with the Twelfth Doctor along a dimly lit TARDIS corridor.<p>

"I would hope so Clara, I really would but the TARDIS is getting old now, pieces are falling off and breaking and dying in effect. It's not like I can take it back to Galifrey and get an MOT on it".

"Can't you cross your own timeline and go and get what you need?" Clara asked

"Certainly not. That is breaking the first rule of time." The Doctor said stopping and looking at a panel on the wall.

"Yes, but while the Time lords insist on playing hide and seek; who is going to stop you?"

Clara stopped as the Doctor removed a panel off the wall, revealing thousands and thousands of wires.

"It's not a matter of someone stopping me Clara, it's the morals and beliefs I was brought up with" The Doctor said pulling some wires out of the wall. Clara lent back on the wall behind the Doctor and pondered.

"But you met the other Doctor didn't you? At the national Museum and the old guy who stopped the time war".

The Doctor turned to Clara somewhat annoyed.

"Yes I did Clara but that was not my doing was it". The Doctor said.

Clara nodded and decided now was a good time to be quiet. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tapped it, before pulling at more wires.

"I mean there were a couple of occasions when I have met myself apart from that"

"A-HA knew it" Clara said smiling "Come on then… details".

"I met myself several times, I can't remember them all. It was hundreds of years ago" The Doctor said using the sonic to weld two wires together. Suddenly a few emergency lights appeared on the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled. Proud of himself. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Well?" She said

"Well what?" The Doctor replied looking at the wires again.

"If I met my younger or older self I would remember" She quizzed

"Like I say Clara it was so long ago"

"Try. Please. For me". Clara pleaded. The doctor sighed as he ripped some more leads from the panel.

"Urm, well the first time was over a thousand years ago now I am guessing. Some trouble with Omega at UNIT". The Doctor said still concentrating on the wires

"Was that the First and Second Doctor? Clara asked

"And the third" The Doctor said. For a moment he looked at Clara "I was so young then Clara, so young". Clara smiled at the Doctor, and the Doctor appreciated that. Clara was the only one of his many friends over the years who had seen the other Doctors, knew who he was talking about. Sure a few companions had bridged regenerations, but Clara, Clara had seen them all.

"Then there was Rassilon" The Doctor said now in reminiscing mode. "He pulled 5 of us together on Galifrey..." The Doctor smiled. "Seems to be a theme doesn't there... always Galifreyan nut jobs".

"Five of you! That must have been….interesting". Clara said

"Interesting is one word" The Doctor said plugging the final wires in the wall. "I say Five, it was more like four, Rassilon screwed one transmat up and my fourth incarnation got trapped in his web. Stuck, like a wax work not able to move".

"Do they remember it? I mean do you remember it"

"Obviously as I am telling you. The current incarnation will always remember, normally. When the time lines return to their normal place you should forget so you can not alter history. However this doesn't always work, and yes, I normally remember".

"Any other times"

"A couple... Once in Spain, some nasty business with a Sontaran and once when our TARDIS's collided" The Doctor said using his sonic to examine some larger wires.

"And then with the Time War Doctor" Clara said as the Doctor nodded. He pushed some of the wires back in to the hatch and bent down picking up the cover and pushing it back over the wires.

"Done". He said

"Done what?" Clara asked

"My checks"

"What Checks?"

"To check the TARDIS is responding to me" The Doctor said as he turned to continue walking.

"And is it?"

"No. No it's dead as a Dodo" The Doctor said. As he and Clara turned the corner they came face to face with two figures, one of which they both recognised.

"Oh dear" The Doctor said as he stared at the man in front of him.

* * *

><p>The Eighth Doctor walked down the TARDIS corridor at speed. The fear driving him forward knowing that if he could not find what he was looking for, he would be trapped in the TARDIS forever. He knew what he was looking for was like finding a needle in a haystack, however he hoped his Time Lord intuition would lead him to where he needed to be. I mean he had never been let down by it before. However this time was different, this time he knew one of two things. He was either alone. This would be very bad. Or he would not be alone, which could potentially be catastrophic if he didn't find what he was looking for. And what he was looking for was something he had not seen in a very very long while. The Console room of his very first incarnation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well Well Well Well Well" The Second Doctor said looking around his first incarnations control room.<p>

Susan Foreman looked up from the console quickly.

"Susan my dear, how lovely to see you" The Second Doctors frustrated face changed to a one of genuine happiness.

"Grandfather?" Susan said looking at the white haired man standing next to her. The First Doctor looked suspiciously across the console at his immediate successor.

"What do you want eh?" The First Doctor said sharply

"Oh Charming" The Second said stepping into the Console room.

He looked around at the room and noted how very little it had changed to the room he used now. "I need to redecorate. It looks tired" he said walking up to the console.

He pressed a button and a box popped up on the next panel.  
>"What do you think you are doing?" The first Doctor said annoyed.<p>

"Grandfather what is going on?" Susan asked.

The Second doctor pulled the box that popped up out of the console and holds it up to the light. He looks across at the First Doctor suspiciously.

"Susan, Unfortunately this man here is a future incarnation of me. Being projected from somewhere in the distant future I presume". The first Doctor said.

"Wrong" Said the Second Doctor

"You regenerate into him?" Susan said almost disappointingly, causing the Second Doctor to look offended.

"Don't worry my dear, it will be long after your gone" The Second said trying to reassure his Granddaughter.

Obviously this didn't reassure Susan.

"What do you mean gone? I die?" Susan said looking at the first incarnation of her Grandfather

"Will you stop babbling about the future? No man or woman should know their own fate" The First Doctor said.

The Second Doctor nodded in agreement as Susan still looked at her Grandfather worried. The Second Doctor lifted up the box he had pulled from the Console.

"Where is the magnetic interface?" The Second Doctor asked

"None of your business" The first Doctor said stubbornly and turned his back on himself and sat down in the armchair by the door.

"None of my business. It is my business when you remove a key function of your TARDIS which has reverberations on me in the future!" The Second Doctor said walking around to where the First sat.

"That is none of my concern" The First said

"What is going on here" Susan asked again.

The Second Doctor span around to face her

"I shall tell you what is going on Susan, this time travelling novice has removed a key interface from the TARDIS resulting in dramatically reduced performance of my TARDIS".

"Don't blame me if you can't fly your ship" The First Doctor shot back

"Oh please. I can assure you that any issues I have is down to your inability to service the TARDIS".

"Stop it" Susan interrupted "I am sure my Grandfather has not deliberately done anything to jeopardise his own future"

"Do not speak for me child" The first Doctor said jumping up. "What I do with my ship, in my regeneration is entirely up to me. Now if, and I say If just to humour you, you strange little man, my actions affected your future, surely they would affect every incarnation that follows. Potentially 13 other versions of myself yes?" The First Doctor asked his successor.

"Well yes I suppose.." The Second said raising an eyebrow

"Well, if that is the case, where are they. Where are the other Doctors eh?" The First said smiling. The Second Doctor did not have an answer and watched as his smug predecessor sat back down in his chair.

"Well there is one more here actually" A cheeky voice said from the doorway.

The First Doctor craned to see as the Second span round. In the door way was a young man and a smiling redhead.

The Tenth Doctor walked into the console room followed by Donna. The grin on his face wider than she had ever seen before. The Doctor took his glasses out of his pocket to look around the room he had spent so much time in hundreds of years previous.

"Is he...?" Susan asked

"Me as well?" The Second Doctor said almost questioning the fact.

The Tenth Doctor beamed as he walked around the Console picking a shocked Susan up and kissing her on the head!

"Oh Susan I have missed you. How are you?" The Tenth Doctor Joyously said.

Donna looked on somewhat bemused as the Doctor patted the second Doctor on the head before crouching down next to the first Doctor who was sitting down looking on with a grimace on his face.

"Oh look at me Donna..." The Doctor said squeezing the first Doctor's cheeks together like a new-born baby. Donna looked on confused. The First Doctor slapped the Tenth's hands away and stood up.

"I suggest you step away young man before I raise my cain to you". The First said holding up a nearby walking stick.

"Oh grouchy pants" The Tenth said smiling. "Look how young I look Donna".

Donna did not know what to think, and looked towards Susan to help her make sense of what was going on.

"Are they..." Donna could not find the words

"The same person? Yes it appears so" Susan said, unsure herself.

"All the Doctor? That is mental" Donna said.

"Mental?" The Second Doctor questioned. "I can assure you my dear I am not mental. Eccentric, yes, conceptual certainly but Mental? Never".

"For goodness sake…" The First Doctor shouted "You three are breaking the rules of Time by being here now I suggest you get back to your own TARDIS and head back to whenever it was you came from". Susan moved next to her Grandfather, clutching his arm protectively.

"I am afraid I can't do that" The Tenth said putting his glasses on looking at the console. "..Very Retro" he said moving around the console. He stopped at the empty slot in the console. "Ohh dear" he said looking at his first two incarnations.

"Don't look at me" The Second Doctor said.

They both looked around at the first Doctor still standing stubbornly next to Susan.

"This is my TARDIS and I…." The first Doctor began before being interrupted

"But it is not though is it…" The Second said tossing the Box that had he had pulled out of the console earlier. The Tenth Doctor studied it, again holding it up to the light. "..any thing you do reverberates through time, and because of your meddling you are causing problems in my TARDIS".

"And mine" The Tenth said

"What is it Doctor?" Donna asked moving around the pale green console to look.

"This Donna is the Magnetic Interface Locator. It is a device that stops the TARDIS crashing into things like Asteroid's or Space Stations or Planets…" The Tenth said

"Of other TARDIS's…" The Second finished

"Quite..." The Tenth agreed.

"So what just happened that was us crashing into another TARDIS. This TARDIS?" Donna asked

"Yes" The Second answered.

"Do you know what the consequences of you removing this was young man?" The Tenth Doctor said to the First, moving around the Console. "Do you know what you have done?"

"Do not patronise me" The First shot back.

"You have not only taken down any force field that you're TARDIS has, you have also reversed a magnetic push that stops our TARDIS and timeline's meeting and created a magnetic pull that has dragged every version of this TARDIS hurtling into yours, paralysing them in the process." Ten said.

The First Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Grandfather" Susan said alarmed

"I did what I did for a reason; I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Then you are stuck with us" The Second Doctor said.

"Oh no I am not... go on, out you go" The First Doctor tried to herd the second out with his stick, forcing the Second Doctor to move around the other side of the console

"Ohhh you really don't get it do you. You are so stubborn" The Tenth said laughing. "Do you really think it will just be the three of us?" I am the tenth, so there is another 7 to come, maybe 8 more or 9"..." he continued smiling… "And they are all coming here, to try and find you…"

* * *

><p>Deep inside the TARDIS, in a dark corridor about 3 miles from where the 12th Doctor and Clara started there trek, they stood facing his past.<p>

"Oh dear" The Twelfth Doctor Said. Clara wide opened looking at the man in front of her recognising him from when she had entered his time line.

"Doctor?" Sarah said looking up at the man beside her with the huge mop of brown hair.

"Yes" Both men replied in unison. Clara broke a smile as the men stared at each other. Clara looked up at her Doctor then across at the man in front of them. The same man, but from an earlier point in his time line. The silence got too much for Clara and she stepped forward and held her hand out.

"Clara. Clara Oswald" She said smiling at the girl opposite her.

"Sarah Jane Smith" Sarah said shaking Clara's hand. "And this is the Doctor…" She continued

"I know" The Twelfth said.

"You look old" The Forth said

"I am old" The Twelfth replied

"Is he really you Doctor? What happened to the other Doctor, with the grey hair that I met before you?" Sarah asked

"That was an old incarnation of me, this chap. This is something new" The Fourth said

"A future Doctor?" Sarah said excited.

"He still talks about you a lot Sarah" Clara said

"What are you doing here?" The twelfth Doctor interrupted

"What am I doing here? What do you think I am doing here? I am in training for the Skaro Marathon" The Fourth Doctor said.

"Why are you in my TARDIS" The Twelfth said

"Your deluded my old friend. This is my TARDIS" The Fourth replied.

"More to the point why are you both here" Clara said "I imagine if you are both walking in the darkest depths of your TARDIS it's for one reason. The same reason".

The fourth nodded.

"Quite right" The Twelfth said.

"Well whatever it is we are looking for its not that way" The Fourth Doctor said looking back the way he had come.

"Nor that" Said Clara looking back over her shoulder. All four pairs of eyes looked down the only remaining unexplored tunnel. A dark tunnel.

"After you" The Twelfth said

"No no no, age before beauty" Four replied. Then from down the hall a familiar voice from both of their pasts echoed towards them confirming they were heading in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"Oh my giddy aunt" The Third Doctor said as he stood in the doorway of the first Doctor's Console room. Behind him the Brigadier craned his neck to see what was going on and on spotting the second doctor pushed past the third into the console room.<p>

"Brigadier Alistair…" The Tenth Doctor said smiling

"..Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart" The Second interrupted pushing past his young successor. "How are devil are you?" shaking the uniformed man warmly by the hand

"Well a little peeved if I am honest Doctor" The Brigadier replied

"Oh do stop moaning old chap. It's becoming tiresome" The Third Doctor said rubbing his eyes. "Now what are we doing here" He continued. "I presume one of you two…" He said looking at the first and second incarnations of himself "..have something to do with this".

Donna moved around to where the Brigadier stood and introduced herself.

"Just occasionally I would like to be given an explanation" The Brigadier moaned to Donna

"Oh I know. Tell me about it. I am standing here like a right lemon trying to work out who everyone is" Donna replied

"Well I can help you there.." The Brigadier said "The little chap with the trousers, he is a Doctor as well. He used to help me out at UNIT before he disappeared then my one there, just turned up and replaced him one day" .

"Well my 'one' is also a Doctor" Donna said smiling pointing at Ten.

"Of course he is. Although he doesn't look old enough to have any kind of qualification" The Brigadier said.

"Do you know what I think" Donna said moving in closer "I think they are all the SAME Doctor" she said winking at the Brigadier who responded by grunting at her, smiling and moving away from the woman who in his eyes was stark raving mad.

"Du Du Du, Du Du" The Loud voice boomed from the door "The cavalry is here" The Fourth Doctor continued.

Everyone turned as Sarah and Clara entered the room followed by The Fourth and Twelfth Doctor. Clara looked lovingly at the console as she run her finger across the edge.

"I like this" She said smiling.

Across the room the First Doctor smiled at her.

"Oh this is getting fun now isn't it" The Tenth Doctor said "And Sarah Jane Smith, how lovely to see you again" Ten said hugging his former companion.

"Again?" Sarah questioned

"Ahh you will see" Ten said "And may I say you age exceptionally well"

"That's enough young man" The Third Doctor snapped. "Hello Sarah".

Sarah's eye lit up

"Doctor" she said rushing to hug him "and Brigadier how are you?"

"Very well Miss Smith, would just like to understand what the Devil is going on".

The First Doctor now up walked around towards the fourth Doctor.

"I am imagining your some future incarnation of me" The First said looking at the fourth

"Indeed" The fourth whispered with a large grin across his face.

The Twelfth meanwhile was crawling on the floor looking under the console.

"What is he doing?" The first doctor asked the fourth – pointing at the twelfth

"I don't know. What say we ask him?" The Fourth said, almost sarcastically

"Do you really need four companions anyway" The first Doctor said. Quick as a flash the Twelfth Doctor shot up from the floor with an angry look on his face

"Companion, Companion, I am not a companion" The Twelfth spat. "I am in fact the most recent incarnation of YOU young man".

The Tenth Doctor span around and walked up to the Twelfth.

"Of course, I never though….So you are my replacement" Ten said looking at his face closely.

Twelve was distracted by the look on Donna's face

"What is that face for?" Twelve asked pushing Ten out of the way to confront Donna

"Nothing. Sorry" Donna said apologetic. "You get old thou" She said unable to help herself. She quickly put her hand over her mouth embarrassed by her outburst

"And to think I used to like you" The Twelfth Doctor said before walking away "So come on what is happening here then?" He said to the Second Doctor who proceeded to tell him.

"So when you said earlier these are the same people, you were serious?" The Brigadier said to Donna who nodded.

"It's true..." Clara said. "I jumped into the Doctors time line and saw all of these faces, and more".

"Of course you did" The Brigadier said not having a clue what was going on.

"And I have met you before…" Clara said holding her hand out towards Susan. Susan looked at her for a moment frowning then in a split second the recognition could be seen

"On Galifrey…the day Grandfather and I left" Susan exclaimed holding tightly onto Clara's hand. Clara smiled nodding.

"Hang on a minute!" Donna said rather commonly "Did you say Grandfather!"

Before Susan could answer her Grandfather came over and lead her away slightly from the group of companions.

"This is all getting a bit busy in here my dear, won't you prepare some refreshments?"

"Certainly Grandfather" Susan replied

"And you can all help, off you go" The First Doctor said sternly ushering all the companions out of the Console room back out into the corridor into the TARDIS kitchen area leaving the Doctors alone in the Console Room.

"And then there were Six" The Fourth Doctor said grinning.

"Now as the eldest I think I should take charge here" Twelve said causing titters from the others.

"No, No, No" The Second said stepping forward, "As his immediate successor I think I should be responsible for getting this TARDIS mobilised again".

"I do not need any help from you, you strange little hobo, or any of you in fact!" The First said, now I suggest you all go back to wherever it was you come from "The First retorted

"Ahhh but we can't" Said Ten

"Can't or Won't" The Original Doctor said.

"Can't" Twelve replied

"Our TARDISes are paralysed. Dead." The Third continued.

"Because of you. Now we are here for one reason. To help you fix your TARDIS" Ten said looking across at his old looking young self.

Then out of the corner of his eye his attention was distracted towards the door. His face changed from a series face to a smile. And then his eyes glazed over as he stared at the person in the doorway. Someone he hadn't seen for a long while.

* * *

><p>"Rose Tyler" He whispered softly smiling.<p>

He moved around the Console and pulled the young girl towards him and hugged her tight. Rose looked around at her Doctor who was standing behind her looking equally bemused in his leather coat.

"Sorry do I know you" Rose said

"Not yes you don't but you will" The Tenth Doctor said letting go.

"I take it your my replacement" The Ninth Doctor said to Ten

"Yes. Yes I am" Ten said holding out his hand smiling. Nine took it reluctantly and shook it without breaking a smile.

"Young lady, if you go across the hall you will find Susan and the other little people in the refreshment area, I suggest you join them" The First Doctor barked.

"Little people!" Rose spat out. Nine put his hand on her shoulder

"Go on, let me sort this out, I will come and get you in a minute". Nine said reassuringly. Rose left the room holding her stare on the First Doctor as long as she could.

The Ninth Doctor looked around the TARDIS console room acknowledging his previous incarnations with a gentle nod. The room fell silent for a moment as the men all checked each other out.

"It seems someone is getting a little too close to their travelling companions it would seem" The First doctor eventually said pointing his cain at the Ninth and Tenth Doctors.

* * *

><p>In the TARDIS Kitchen area Susan poured some orange juice into various glasses. The silent room filled with the sound of the juice filling the cup. Clara stood by the door and looked down the corridor into the Console room.<p>

"What's happening?" Sarah Jane asked eventually

"Not much" Clara responded.

"Grandfather will sort it out" Susan said softly

"With all due respect young lady from what I heard it sounds like he caused this mess" The Brigadier responded. He could tell by the look on Susan's face he had offended her and felt bad, as the room fell silent again. Clara smiled as she saw another girl walk towards the kitchen.

"Hello" Clara said as she approached the room

"Hi" Rose said as she entered the room looking around cautiously.

"Im Clara" Clara said holding her hand out

"Sarah" Sarah said shaking Rose's hand

"Im Rose" Rose said waving at Susan and The Brigadier.

"Rose Tyler! Oh my god!" Donna said shocked

"What?" Rose said taken aback

"It's just, I hear about you all the time. All the time!" Donna repeated. Rose smiled embarrassed. Susan held out a glass of orange juice to Rose before handing out drinks to the others. Everyone took sips of the juice in silence taking in the fact that this was quite a unique moment in all of their lives.

"Look" Donna said "Elephant in the room, what happens to me!" Donna said putting her glass down loudly.

"What do you mean?" Susan said

"Well if all those blokes in there are the same person at different times of their life yh? Well why ain't any of us still travelling with him?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked again, somewhat innocently

"I do not travel with the Doctor, he kidnapped me" The Brigadier said

"Fine that's you accounted for then" Donna said "But you..." She said pointing at Sarah "Don't you wonder where you are now? Why you're not travelling with the Doctor after your Doctor? What happened to you?"

The room fell silent again.

"I don't think we should know too much about our own futures" Clara said diplomatically

"Of course you don't!" Donna said "And you know why?"

Sarah and Susan shook their heads.

"Because this pretty little lady is the latest model" Donna said. Everyone digested that.

"So you know what happened to all of us" Susan said quietly.

"Bingo" Donna replied. Clara felt very awkward all of a sudden as everyone stared at her.

"Are you telling me all them men in there are the same man?" Rose said

"Yea we have done that bit love, you should have got here earlier". Donna said still looking at Clara

"So come on? Where are we all? Where am I at the moment? Am I even still alive?" Donna quizzed

"Come on Susan you must be curious? Why aren't you with Grandad at any point in his future?"

"I just presumed..." Susan stopped "I don't know what I presumed…"

"Exactly. So come on Clara, you have been in the Doctors time line, you have probably seen us all, so what happens?" Donna questioned almost aggressively

"Why are you asking me?" Clara responded quickly

"Because you are in all of our futures" Donna said pointing

"And you are in there future! Why don't you tell them Donna?" Clara said.

Donna paused before looking at the floor.

"Come on. You travelled with the Doctor long after Susan or Sarah why don't you tell them what happens?" Clara said loudly. "You can't can you" She said lowering the tone of her voice. "You can't because you don't know do you?" Clara said now almost in a whisper.

"Why don't you know though?" Rose questioned causing Donna and Clara to look at each other.

"He never talks about us once we are gone" Donna said sadly.

The apparent sound of silence now filling the room. Clara looked at the hurt on everyone's face.

"That is not totally true. Yes, he doesn't talk too much about why people aren't with him anymore, but Susan, when he does talk about you and his family he talks about you all with such passion, he misses you so much it hurts" Clara said smiling at Susan softly. "And Brigadier, the Doctor has told me so many times you are the most honourable man he ever met". Rose and Sarah nodded in agreement.

The Brigadier smiled. "Splendid Chap. All of them".

"And Sarah, you were, and always will be his best friend" Clara said smiling. "And Rose he loved you in such a different way to anyone he had before and you Donna, he still tells me funny things you said or did all the time".

Clara looked around the room and smiled at everyone. "No he doesn't talk about why someone leaves him, but he does talk about the memory's they left behind".

Sarah reached out and held Susan's hand and smiled at Clara.

Donna leant back against the worktop and signed. "I still bet I am dead" She said annoyed.

* * *

><p>Back in the console room the mood had soured somewhat as the Eight Doctor stood in the doorway looking on at his predecessors and successors. The issue around the Magnetic Interface had been well documented and now, as the First Doctor slumped back down in this easy chair closing his eyes, he knew there was a problem. With Seven incarnations of his future self-standing in his console room this was trouble.<p>

"Is someone going to explain what the hell is going on?" Eight said

"No not again" Two said turning his back and walking away.

Eight looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Don't turn your back on me" Eight said.

Two stopped, back to his future incarnation, nine and ten watching on nervous how Eight may react. Silence filled the room for a moment before the Eighth incarnation of the time lord smashed his fist down on the First Doctors console. Ever previous and future incarnation of the Doctor stared as the Eight Doctor walked around the console. Angry.

"I won't ask again" Eight said. "What is so important that I have been pulled to this 'celebration'?"

The Doctors remained silent. Nine, Ten and Twelve all looking on in silence, knowing what this incarnation was capable off while One, Two, Three and Four looked on, unsure what could cause such anger. Such hatred in a future incarnation. Finally twelve held up the empty box from the console, and threw it across to the Eight Doctor who looked at it like it was something he had never seen before. Eventually he lowered it and surveyed all incarnations in the room, his future and his past, stopping on the man where it all began, the man who started this whole adventure. The First Doctor.

"I actually met the last one" Rose Tyler said laughing

"Impossible" Said the Brigadier

"I swear" Said Rose.

"Well I was there when they were created" Sarah said proudly

"Not possible" Said Susan

"With Time Travel everything is possible" The Brigadier reasoned. Sarah nodded

"So between you, you have seen the creation and death of the Daleks" Clara said impressed

"What could possible wipe out the Daleks" Sarah asked

"The Time War" Donna, Rose and Clara all answered in unison

"The what?" Susan questioned. Before anyone could answer or rather deny they had said the words 'Time War' a face appeared at the door, a youngish blond man, dressed in cricket clothes and a long cream jacket.

"Ahhh" He said looking in the room smiling "I knew it" he muttered recognising a few familiar faces.

"Doctor" Clara said unsure

"Yes" The fifth Doctor replied

"Down the corridor, next on the left" She said matter of fact

"Thank you" He said forcing a smile. "Turlough – wait here".

With that he dashed off, leaving the tall, ginger companion waiting in the TARDIS corridor. Clara smiled nervously as Rose waved at the lanky chap before her.

"So this is where ground zero is?" The fifth Doctor said as he walked into the First Doctors Console Room. The other Doctors all span around, with Ten the only incarnation that seemed pleased to see another Doctor arrive.

"Ahhh, one of my personal favourites" Ten said grinning

"Favourite?" Three questioned

"Well…" Ten tried to explain wiping the smile off his face

"Do we really have favourites of our past or future self's?" The Fourth Doctor questioned "Because if we do, everything that came before me was frankly a disappointment"

"Fine one to talk about disappointment you are..." Three said "You epitomise the word".

"How's Bessie?" Four asked

"Bessie? She is fine" Three replied defensively

"Good, good. I just struggle to understand men who name their cars" Four said walking away.

"So what do we need to do to get the hell out of here" Five said looking around the console changing the subject

"We need this incompetent old fool to tell us exactly what he has done with his Magnetic Interface" Eight said angrily.

Ten shot him a look across the console as One approached Eight

"Get out of my TARDIS young man" The First Doctor said nose to nose with the young successor.

"Look we need to remain calm" Ten said trying to squeeze between the two Doctors.

"Calm. Really?" Eight questioned

"Really" Ten said

"I don't know where you all are in your time lines currently, but I tell you where you are not. Where I am. Our Darkest Hour" Eight said quietly

"That's enough" Nine said

"No go on" The Third Doctor said

"No" Twelve said.

"Then get him to make the TARDIS work" Eight said angrily slamming his hand down on the Console. "Why don't we start rebuilding it now, if he won't help" he continued.

"It would take years to build a magnetic interface from scratch. I don't understand why you won't help us?" Nine Said looking at the First.

"Can I help" A voice from the door way said, causing everyone to look around. The Eleventh Doctor stood in the doorway looking around the room. "I must admit, I never expected this".

"Who are they Doctor" A Scottish voice from behind him said, pushing him out the way

"Amy, Rory, these gentlemen are…me" The Eleventh Doctor said slowly

"What urm…" Rory struggled "What do you mean they are you?"

"It would take too long to explain young man, now I suggest you and your pretty friend here run along to the refreshment room" The Third Doctor said to the Eleventh Doctors companions.

Eleven nodded at Amy and Rory who sighed and moved off down the corridor. Eleven walked in and stood next to Ten and smiled. Ten smiled back.

"Hello" Eleven said

"Hello" Ten replied.

"It's so nice to see everyone again" Eleven said to Ten grinning.

Soon his eyes fixed on the Twelfth Doctor. Before he got a chance to speak to him, Susan and the Brigadier walked in carrying two trays of refreshments.

"Marvellous" The Third Doctor said taking a glass of juice

"Thank you Brigadier" The Fifth said smiling

"How are you old boy" Eleven asked grinning at the Army man.

"Do I know you" He asked

"Not yet" Eleven said smiling.

"So how are you all getting on sorting out this little situation you seemed to get us into Doctor?" The Brigadier said to the Third Doctor

"Oh dear chap, I am afraid this is not of my doing" The Third Doctor said nodding towards the First Doctor.

"Do you want me to arrest him" The Brigadier said whispering "I have that power. Or I could shoot him?"

"Shoot him! Is that your answer to everything" Nine said overhearing

"I meant in the leg or something" The Brigadier said now raising his voice

"Sounds like a good idea to me, if it will make him listen" Eight said from across the console.

"What exactly is your issue young man?" Three said diverting his attention from the Brigadier to confront his Eighth incarnation.

"My issue is the fact that you lot swanning around the universe doesn't have a clue what it's like out there now. I have just watched a good man bleed to death on the battlefield only to be unable to save him because this selfish little man..." he raged pointing at the First Doctor "has meddled with all of our futures resulting in this catastrophic disaster".

"What battle, you keep eluding to the fact that your so much more important than us well I suggest you tell us exactly what it is" The Second Doctor said

"I would love to tell you what it is" Eight spat back

"Do it then" Four replied now shouting.

"STOP" Another voice from the door said. The Seventh Doctor. "What is going on?"

Susan moved next to the First Doctor in the chair and crouched down beside him

"Are you ok Grandfather?" She asked quietly.

Ace looked at the Seventh Doctor confused. He shrugged his shoulders back his friend in the black bomber jacket.

"Why are you asking if he is ok" Eight asked breaking the silence

"He is an old man" Susan said

"He is younger than every single one of us" Twelve said. The First Doctor stood up and moved towards the control. He pressed some buttons on the console as the TARDIS took flight.

"What are you doing" Five said looking at seven confused

"You don't belong here, none of you do" The First Doctor said pressing a few more buttons.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to fly a TARDIS without a Magnetic Interface?" Ten said moving towards him.

"Stay back" The First Doctor said lifting his Cain to him. The Third Doctor moved to the other side of the Console and started pressing some buttons, before Twelve joined him.

"What are you doing?" Two asked

"We need to stabilise the TARDIS" Twelve said

"If we reverse the polarity of the neutron flow we may be able to omit a temporary force field" The Third Doctor said.

The Brigadier moved next to Ace and whispered in here ear "They are all fruit loops if you ask me"

"Where exactly do you think you are taking us" Seven asked

"Home" The First Doctor said. "Galifrey".

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory had joined the remaining companions of the Doctors in the adjoining room from where they were making refreshments. A large well lit room with several cushioned chairs and a large settee and a few scientific instruments dotted around.<p>

"Have we taken off?" Sarah asked

"No" Amy replied, "At least I don't think so"

"Listen" Turlough said as the room fell quiet "It sounds like we have". The gentle humming of the TARDIS could be heard.

"I think your right" Rose said

"Well if we were in my Doctor's TARDIS it would be rattling and things would be falling off and other things exploding all over the shop" Donna said smiling. Rose laughed relating to this.

The Brigadier walked in the room followed by Ace.

"Hello" Ace said nervously. Everyone waved and said hello

"What's happening" Sarah asked

"The old fella has taken off" Ace said sitting on the back of a chair

"Where too?" Amy asked

"Galifrey" The Brigadier said. Donna, Clara and Rose all looked shocked by that but it was Rory who said what they were all thinking…

"That's not possible. Is it?"

* * *

><p>"Why has it gone so quiet" The First Doctor said looking at Eight "Eh? You had a lot to say earlier young man…"<p>

Eight just looked at him emotionless.

"I do wonder what Galifrey we will end up, seeing as the TARDIS is probably reading all of our timelines". The First Doctor continued

"I don't want to go back Grandfather" Susan said

"Quiet Child – now go and join your friends in the other room" The First Said to Susan who looked tearful before she walked out of the room.

"I wonder. If it is Galifrey from my era, we are going to be in an awful lot of trouble for stealing this ship. If it is yours young man, what will we find". The First Doctor said looking at the Eight

"What do you want me to say?" Eight said half smiling. Beaten.

"The Truth" The First Doctor said

"We do not need to know too much about our own future" Twelve said

"You're a fine one to talk. I am starting to remember…" Eight said ignoring Twelve and talking to the First Doctor. "Aren't you all?" he questioned. "Think" He said loudly.

"Tell me why 'your' Galifrey is burning" The First Doctor said.

"Galifrey is burning?" the final voice from the depths of the TARDIS said as he stepped into the TARDIS console room.

"I presume you are a Jester rather than a future incarnation of me" The First Doctor said looking at his Sixth Incarnation of the time lord.

"Charming" The Sixth Doctor said looking around the room. Peri stood at the doorway nervously

"I want to know what has happened to Galifrey" The Fourth Doctor said looking at Eight

"Me too" The Second Doctor said

"It's irrelevant" Nine said. "We need to get the TARDIS working again and all get the hell out of here ok?"

"You don't know how to fix it do you?" Twelve said looking at the first Doctor

"Enough" The First Doctor said

"All of this because of your stubbiness" Twelve said as wave after wave of memory's came flooding back to him.

"Perhaps" The First Doctor said quietly.

"Give me it and I will repair it and we can all go home" Ten said softly holding out his hand

"No" The First Doctor said lowing his head

"What do you mean 'No?" The Fourth Doctor said

"Do you really think I am incapable or mending this ship? I studied this at the Academy. I know how to rebuild this ship bit by bit if I need too. And that of every other TARDIS model in fact" The First Doctor said.

"So why didn't you?" The Seventh Doctor asked

"I was fixing the chameleon circuit, and it shorted out. The whole unit blew up, including the Magnetic Interface. Blew it to smithereens". The first Doctor said stroking the console. The sound of the TARDIS dematerialising could now be heard. The old groaning and wheezing which had been heard so many times before filled the Console room.

"Galifrey" The First Doctor said looking at the console. A sad smile on his face

"So why not go back to Galifrey and just get a new Magnetic Interface?" Six asked

"Yes, good idea young man, that's what I did" The First Doctor said smiling. "But without a Magnetic Interface I didn't want to run the risk of sucking your TARDIS's into mine and creating precisely this. So I travelled to Galifrey when, according to the TARDIS, I would not risk that happening, some point in my own future. Yes I know that was dangerous, but not as dangerous as two TARDIS's colliding. However when I got there I wasn't alone. My TARDIS did merge with another TARDIS didn't it?" The First Doctor said looking at the Eight Doctor. The Fourth Doctor moved towards the console and went to press a button; however the First slapped his hand

"Do not touch my TARDIS"

"I want to see what has happened to Galifrey. I take it this is where this is going?" Four said.

The First Doctor laughed. "You really do not want to press that switch young man. Because once you see it you can't un see it. Can he?" One said looking at Nine and Eleven who were standing next to each other. Eleven shook his head

"What has happened?" Six said worried

"A War my dear fellow" The First Doctor said "A Great War, bigger than anything you would have seen, read about or even dreamt about. A war that will end all wars..."

"And what happens to the Time Lords?" Four asked

"Good question" One says.

"You..." He said pointing at the Tenth Doctor "Tell him".

* * *

><p>Clara came out of the TARDIS toilet facilities and turned to walk about to the room that all the other companions sat in. She could hear Peri introducing herself to all of the other friends of the Doctors in her strong American accent. She was about to re-join them when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned and looked down the poorly lit TARDIS corridor.<p>

"Hello?" She said quietly

She took a step forward

"Is that another Doctor? Your other selves are all down this way" she said softly. She took a few more steps into the darkness and eventually saw a pair of tired old boots. Looking up she gasped as she saw a face she recognised, one she did not expect to see again.

* * *

><p>"I would quiet like to know what becomes of my home" The Second Doctor said, annoyed at Ten's refusal to share details of the Time War.<p>

"You don't want to know" Nine said.

"I think I will be the judge of what I need to know" Four Said

"Is this not all irrelevant" Five said "We fix the Magnetic Interface and all go back to where we should be"

"Think about it eh?" The First Doctor Said "I need a new Magnetic Interface and the only place to get one, or at least the parts is Galifrey. But every time I dematerialise on Galifrey I find myself landing in a war torn hell."

"So you tried different Time Zones in Galifrey's history and sucked us all into your TARDIS?" The Seventh Doctor asked

"It appears so" The First Doctor said. The room fell silent.

"Perhaps…" The Fifth Doctor said

"Don't say it" The Twelve Doctor said

"Perhaps, this has happened for a reason, perhaps we are all meant to fight in this war". Five continued.

"No" Eight said.

"That is not what happens" Nine said

"So what does happen?" Three asked

"We defeat the Daleks, or him, him in fact all of my future self's wouldn't be here" Eight said pointing at his future incarnations. Nine and Ten looked at each other.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, you may as well let us all in on the Secret of this Great War, because we are all going nowhere in a hurry" Six said looking at various future incarnations of himself.

* * *

><p>Clara walked back into the relaxation area of the TARDIS as Sarah Jane roared with Laughter after Rory had told her a story about their travels. Susan looked across at the latest companion of the TimeLord and saw she was holding a box.<p>

"What's that?" Susan asked as everyone looked around

"I don't know" Clara said somewhat confused

"Well where did it come from?" Turlough asked standing up and looking at what was in Clara's hands.

"An old Doctor just gave it to me" She said

"What Doctor?" Peri asked

"An old forgotten one." Clara said. Susan walked around and looked at the unit and gasped.

"You know what that is, don't you?" Susan said smiling.

* * *

><p>"You really want to know" Nine asked<p>

"They don't need to know" Eleven said

"Thank you but I don't need someone who looks about 10 years old deciding what is acceptable viewing for me" The Third Doctor said.

"I'll show you then" Ten said stepping forward. He clicked at the pale green console and a monitor on the wall flicked into life. "How very retro" he said quietly.

The Eleven Doctors all turned to look at the screen showing the horrors of war. The Ninth Doctor turned away, as his eyes filled with tears.

"Is this what you wanted to see" Twelve said, anger is his eyes.

The Fifth Doctor moved closer to the screen as the Second and Third Doctor both raised their hands to their mouth. A Dalek ship shot an electronic ray into a large building in the centre of the screen, resulting in the building blowing into a million pieces, flames and debris filling the screen.

"That was the Academy" The Fourth Doctor said

"Arcadia is in ruins" Eight said "The Population of Galifrey halved already".

"How does this end?" The Fifth Doctor asked

"The only way it ever could" Ten said sadly.

"How many survive" The Second doctor said as the eleventh switched the monitor off.

"It doesn't matter now" Ten said

"It doesn't matter? This is what war does to you is it? Life's lost doesn't matter" Four said angrily

"Only I survive" Nine said

"What?" Eight said "That can't be so?"

"Trust me on this" Nine said

"And the Daleks?" Seven asked

"One of them survived" Nine replied

"How? How did it come that? Genocide?" Five asked

"Because the alternative would have been the end of the Universe. I did the right thing" Ten said looking at nine.

"Did I not end it? Eight asked. Ten looked down at his feet. "Then you did?" Eight said looking at Nine.

"No" he replied quietly.

"There was a someone else" Eleven said

"Enough" Twelve said angrily. "Stop this now, stop this sharing our future like our life is over. This cannot be how it ends"

"No you are right" The First Doctor said turning towards the TARDIS doors "It ends out there".

The room again fell quiet

"It can't do" Twelve whispered. He pushed Four out of the way and turned the monitor on again. On the screen it was now apparent the Daleks had surrounded the TARDIS. There lights flashing and although no sound could be heard, everyone in the room knew what they were saying.

"So you all seriously think we walk out there and get killed? That is why we are here?" Twelve said

"What is the alternative, rot to death in here?" Four asked.

Twelve looked around the room at his earlier incarnations, looking for some kind of inspiration.

"Then we fight. Again" Nine said staring at the Daleks on the screen.

* * *

><p>"Doctors" Clara said from the doorway<p>

"Not now Clara" Twelve said

"Yes Now Doctor" Clara said walking into the Console "One of your predecessors gave me something" she said putting the box down on the central column of the TARDIS console.

"What? Who" The Second Doctor asked

"Ahh so you're not the current incarnation" Four said wide eyed looking at twelve

"No, I am" Twelve replied

"He was not one of us" Nine said sharply

"Who wasn't?" Six asked

"The man who ended the war" Ten said as silence filled in the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" Three asked

"If you think it's a Magnetic Interface I think you think right" Eleven said

"God old War Doctor" Ten said

"Hardly" Said Nine.

The first Doctor walked around the console room and looked at it. He let it slip from his hands as everyone in the room made a move to grab it. However the First Doctors hand scooped down and caught it. He smiled. "Butter fingers".

* * *

><p>The First Doctor reset the Magnetic Interface and slotted it back into the Console. Clara and Susan watched as the lights in the Console room became brighter.<p>

"Do we have to walk all the way back now Doctor" Clara said

"No, I shouldn't expect so". Twelve said

"Susan my dear, please ask your friends to come back in here please" The First Doctor said

"Well it's almost time to go" Two said smiling

"I presume now we are all going to return to our own times we will remember nothing of the Time War?" Six asked

"I will always remember" Nine said sadly

"Oh what fun we can have before we go back if no one will remember anything when this is over" Ten said grinning looking at the colourfully dressed Sixth Doctor

"Something you want to say young man" Six said grumpily

"No, No not at all" Ten said smiling "But if the squeakiest red head you have ever met wants you to go on an exercise bike, don't."

"Oh here we go being all cryptic again" Six said annoyed as Eleven and Ten looked at each other laughing.

The First Doctor looked at the screen once more at the War destroying his home world. He pushed some buttons and the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Going back to our own time" he said quietly.

The Companions started filtering into the room.

"Oh this is getting quite busy" The First Doctor said smiling

"I must say everyone, it's so nice to see you all again" The Twelfth Doctor said as the Tenth kept grinning at Rose.

"So what about Galifrey Grandfather? Do we have to go back" Susan asked.

The First Doctor smiled at her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"One day you should go back, yes you should go back…" Eleven said

"No" Nine said rolling his eyes at his future self "That hasn't happened yet".

"It was nice to see you all and reassuring to know my future is in safe hands. Good bye everyone" The First Doctor said.

Everyone watched in amazement as he and Susan disappeared.

"Where did they do?" The Brigadier asked

"They didn't go anywhere" The Seventh Doctor replied looking around the TARDIS "We did"

"This is my TARDIS" The Second Doctor said "It's looking somewhat tired"

"We are moving through time, from TARDIS to TARDIS "The Third Doctor said.

"And my time us up" The Second Doctor said. "Goodbye Dear chaps" .

He pressed some buttons and this time the shift was obvious, as the Second Doctor disappeared the walls to the TARDIS changed to a darker shade.

"Ahh home at Last" The Third Doctor said. "Time to go Brigadier"

"Indeed, I presume you will be able to let me out this time?" He asked "Well goodbye Doctors, splendid Fellows – all of you".

Everyone said goodbye as Sarah and the others waved. Again they vanished and the TARDIS morphed into that of the Fourth Doctor

"This is us then Doctor" Sarah said smiling

"Indeed. Well that was interesting shall we say. The Fourth Doctor said

"Goodbye everyone, it was nice meeting you all" Sarah said

"Until we meet again" Ten said grinning. Sarah nodded

"The future huh? Scary" Sarah replied

"Scary? You have nothing to be afraid off. You will be amazing" Ten said.

"Enough chittlechattle, we have Mummy's to go and see" Four said pressing some buttons on the console. Again the room changed to a brighter version with a more high tech console.

"Do you know what?" Eleven said "This was my favourite control room I think"

"Me too" Ten said smiling looking around

"Me Three" Five said.

"It's why I have kept it so long" Seven added

"The girls will be waiting for us Turlough, time to go" Five said

"Love to Nyssa and Tegan" Six said grinning.

"Goodbye. And good luck" Five said looking at Eight before him and Turlough disappeared.

"Do you know what?" Eleven said "This was my favourite control room I think"

"yes we have done that" Nine said as Six moved up to the Console.

"Where to Peri?" Six asked

"Somewhere quiet" Peri replied leaning on the console.

"Goodbye gentlemen, it's been a learning curve" Six said before he and Peri vanished.

"Blimey did you all have the Same TARDIS?" Donna asked looking at Seven

"It was very acceptable in the 80's" The Seventh Doctor said

"Says Calvin Harris" Amy said smiling

"Who?" Ace asked

"You will see" Rory said nudging Amy

"Right come on Ace, we have work to do" Seven said pressing several keys on the Console.

This time as the Seventh Doctor and Ace the TARDIS too regenerated into a much more dark and warmer version, with a large console area and wood panelling everywhere.

"Back to battle" The Eight Doctor said looking up briefly before beginning to press buttons on the Console

"Wait" Twelve said. "You do good"

"I do good? I kill two races?" Eight said scoffing at his comment

"I know you won't remember this but you do good" Twelve said. Ten and Eleven span around and looked at him.

"Give the man false hope" Nine said quietly

"I'm not, and none of you will remember but Galifrey is still out there after the war, we, well you all made it disappear" Twelve said. Ten smiled, thinking he was trying to give false hope to his predecessor

"He is not lying" Clara said "I was there"

"How?" Nine said "It's impossible?"

"It doesn't matter, but just for this moment know that it's not all in vain" Twelve said

Eight looked back down at his console and pressed a button. He along with his Console room vanished and the remaining Doctors and companions find them standing in the a large industrial looking TARDIS with huge coral beams.

"Home at last" Ten said smiling at Donna

"Not quite" Nine said, pushing past him to get to the Console

"One question as I won't remember?" Nine said almost asking permission

"Sure" Twelve said

"Regeneration. Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as his one will" Eleven said pointing at Ten. "That was painful!".

Ten looked at Eleven annoyed "Oh thanks" He said

"Fantastic" Nine said grinning.

"Goodbye Doctors" Rose said

"Oh yes, Rose, Goodbye" Ten said hugging her. Rose blushed

"I presume I will be seeing you in the future? " She asked

"Rose you know I can't tell you too much about your future" The Tenth Doctor said smiling "But it is going to be AMAZING"

"Time to go" Nine interrupted as he pushed some buttons causing him and Rose to Vanish.

Amy looked around the Console room

"I have said goodbye to that girl too many times" Ten said sadly. Eleven gently stroked him on the back feeling his pain.

"It's the same as his?" She says to Ten

"Yea, never got around to decorating" Ten said quietly "You ready Donna?"

"Always. Amy, Rory Nice to meet you and Clara, I am sorry if I was a bit full on earlier" Donna said

"Its fine" Clara said smiling "Where are you off too now?"

"I am taking him to see my Mum. It's been a while so I need to drop in" Donna said grinning

"I don't want to go" Ten said

"Tough Spaceman, jiggle your sticks and let's go" Donna said. Ten smiled and like his nine predecessors pressed a few buttons and vanished, along with the coral console room.

"You were right, I always did say that" Twelve said

"Say what?" Eleven asked

"Nothing" Twelve said smiling

"This is nice" Clara said looking around the two story Console which was brightly lit with orange and blue lights reflecting beautifully off the copper.

"Yes it is isn't it" Twelve said

"I had no idea why I changed it" Twelve said turning 360 degrees

"You changed this" Eleven said offended

"No" Twelve replied "You did". He stepped forward and pressed some buttons and the sound of the TARDIS materialising filled the console.

"Excuse me this is my TARDIS" Eleven said

"I know. Forgive me" Twelve said grinning.

"Why have we not vanished Doctor? Why are we still not in our TARDIS?" Clara asked

"I thought we could have a walk?"

"Walk?" Clara questioned

"Come on" Twelve said

"I can't just leave you here?" Eleven said following Twelve down the stairs to the door.

"Goodbye Amy and Rory" Twelve waved back up to where they stood. They waved back

"I will be fine I have summonsed my TARDIS" Twelve said taking his immediate predecessors hand "Goodbye my friend. Rest assured you will be fine"

"Goodbye Doctor, I wills see you soon" Clara said kissing Eleven on the cheek

"It's such a shame we will forget this, I have had a remarkable day" Eleven said.

"Until we meet again" Twelve said. Eleven smiled nodding, watching as his successor and Clara opened the TARDIS door and left the console room.

Outside The Twelfth Doctor and Clara walked away from the TARDIS

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Clara asked<p>

"It doesn't matter" The Twelfth Doctor said stopping and turning around. They both stared at the large blue box in front of them.

"Do you know, I tried so many times to change the chameleon circuit on this machine so it didn't look like a stupid police box, but do you know what?" He said

The TARDIS started whining and groaning and eventually disappeared. The Doctor smiled wider than he had in a long while.

"I wouldn't change it for the world now."

The Doctor and put his arm around Clara and started walking away

"Come on, let's go and have a pizza".


End file.
